The present invention relates to a centrifugal governor for an internal combustion engine such as a Diesel engine and, more particularly, to a device installed in a centrifugal governor for supplying the maximum fuel injection volume when an engine is to start up.
An engine operating in the low speed range tends to produce smoky exhaust gases which pollute the environment. Implements heretofore proposed to eliminate the smoke emission include a smoke limiter which regulates the movement of a floating lever of a governor in a fuel increasing direction by means of a spring. The spring is preloaded between the floating lever and a wall of a governor casing in such a manner as to limit the angular movement of the floating lever in the fuel increasing direction. Although the smoke limiter is successful in eliminating the smoke emission, it potentially contradicts a demand for efficient engine starting. Should the fuel injection volume fail to be increased during engine starting, the starting efficiency would naturally be deteriorated.